


i try and just kick it, but then what can i do?

by nosecoffee



Series: my junk is you [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comedy, Dialogue-Only Challenge, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Humour, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lots of song references, M/M, Modern AU, Vague Texting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/pseuds/nosecoffee
Summary: "Dad?""Yeah, Theo?""Not that I'm complaining, 'cause this is really delicious, but who is Benedict and why on Earth did you put him in our eggs?""Uh..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'My Junk' from Spring Awakening

Alex: it

Peggy: was

John: an

Alex: ITSY

Peggy: BITSY

John: TEENY

Alex: WEENY

Peggy: YELLOW

John: POLKA

Alex: DOT

Peggy: BIKINI

John: THAAAT

Alex: SHE

Peggy: WORE

John: FOR

Alex: THE

Peggy: FIRST

John: TIME

Alex: TODAY

Angelica: I WILL ACTUALLY MURDER ALL THREE OF YOU, DO NOT THINK THAT I WON'T

~

"Why are you soaking wet?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I was trying to reenact the Singing In The Rain scene from Singin' In The Rain?"

"You hate Singin' In The Rain."

"I lost my umbrella. My secretary saw me crying and thought someone had died. She brought me tea. I couldn't tell her that I'd lost my umbrella."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I saw a dog get run over today, now she thinks I'm sensitive, that I have a heart. When in fact, I was just upset because I wore my nice shoes and they're ruined because I lost my umbrella."

"I love you, you're so weird. Side note; she thought you didn't have a heart before?"

"Shut the fuck up."

~

Angelica: do you remember that time that you got really high and started throwing strawberries everywhere? And, like, Eliza and I were standing in the doorway and you were singing Strawberry Fields for like fifteen straight minutes and dad came home and the living room was just covered in strawberries and when we asked you why you just said something about Across the Universe, 2009?

Peggy: S T O P E X P O S I N G M E

~

"Philip is over there, on the piano-"

"Wait, is that Frances?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. Philip didn't want her to be left out so he got her in, on the triangle."

"..."

"Herc?"

"I told John and he said she'd be more suited for the cymbals, but also that sounds lovely."

"I'm glad he approves. I know that Martha does."

"Eliza, he also says get a video."

"Tell him that he's going to have to order it from the school."

"...he says 'ah nuts'."

"He's been talking to Peggy."

~

Lafayette: why is it that I came to see you and I could hear you singing inside and I knocked on the door and you started singing The Visitors by ABBA and you still haven't answered the door and you're still singing how are you dating someone you fucking mess

Thomas: oh shit that's you I thought you were Hamilton. I was trying to strategically ignore him

Lafayette: you're not funny let me in before I call James

Thomas: you didn't even let me get to the chorus.

~

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Theo?"

"Not that I'm complaining, 'cause this is really delicious, but who is Benedict and why on Earth did you put him in our eggs?"

"Uh..."

~

Aaron: don't worry, but we don't have anything to eat for dinner tonight

Alex: I'm not the one you should be telling not to worry. Tell it to Theo

Aaron: she's fine.

Alex: quick question

Aaron: yes

Alex: why isn't there any dinner tonight?

Aaron: I set myself on fire trying to make pasta and when I went to buy take out I got swindled into buying a coconut for three hundred dollars.

Alex: you idiot I can't believe I'm marrying you

Aaron: as Eliza said once, I spend money like an ass and you're tying yourself to this ass

Alex: to be fair, your ass is pretty fine

Aaron: we're having coconut for dinner, be home by seven

Alex: yessir

~

"I want you."

"Hm?"

"I need you."

"Peggy, what the actual fuck."

"But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you."

"That's a double negative."

"Don't be sad."

"I have a right to be sad about your lack of proper grammar."

"Two outta three ain't bad."

"Meatloaf, huh?"

"I just got back from a road trip with dad. What did you expect, Alex?"

~

Eliza: you can't just sit there all day

Hercules: I've done it before. Never underestimate my ability to idle.

~

"I want to go home."

"Well, I want to go to the moon, Franky, but that isn't happening today."

"But why do we have to take a road trip down to South Carolina?"

"To see your grandpa."

"You said you didn't like grandpa."

"Doesn't mean he won't like you."

~

Peggy: Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them is overrated and you know it

Angelica: TAKE THAT THE F U C K BACK

~

"Where's Philip?"

"..."

"..."

"The elEVATOR!"

"What?"

"Stay here, I'll be right back!"

"ALEXANDER HAMILTON WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SON!"

~

John: Henry welcomed her with open arms. But I feel like I've told her too many stories about him

Lafayette: why?

John: because he hugged her and it looked like that one picture of Donald Trump hugging a little girl and she looks uncontrollably terrified

Lafayette: omg

~

"You didn't seriously..."

"Yep."

"You just..."

"Yep."

"Does that mean...?"

"Quite probably."

"We're going to see Moana?"

"That's right, Theo!"

"Alex, you don't know how much this means to me."

"That's lovely, Aaron, but I'm a little more focused on how much it means to your daughter."

~

John: OMG

Lafayette: what happened???

John: she was talking about this girl in her class and he did the whole Gals Being Pals thing and she shook her head and said 'no she's my girlfriend'. I think she broke him.

~

"Frances broke Henry."

"Fucking finally."

"Herc!"

"Laf?"

"...no, alright, you have a point."

~

Aaron: today's soundtrack brought to you by the passing of Carrie Fisher

Alex: WHAGT DO YO MEAN SPACE MOM DIED

~

"Alex is freaking out."

"Who isn't."

"No but this isn't normal freak out."

"Oh really?"

"He's legitimately on the floor, crying."

"I'm on my way over."

"Thanks Eliza."

~

Alex: I have a medical emergency

Angelica: what is it?

Alex: I need a McRib and I don't know where to get one

Angelica: McDonalds is only a medical emergency when you've had it, dipshit

~

"How's the piano going?"

"Good. I've almost perfected Beethoven's fifth."

"Cool. Theo?"

"The cello's coming along nicely."

"I asked dad if I could play drums or something."

"We could start a band."

"WE SHOULD START A BAND!"

  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to leave a comment and a kudos and track me down on Tumblr @nose-coffee. Have a happy New Year. Thank you


End file.
